Constant Reminders
by aelrayne
Summary: (Chapter 4 Fixed) A girl from Harper's past re-appears, but why is something wrong with this picture? And why is she being hunted by her former partner?
1. Beginings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the show 'Andromeda', but I do own 'the girl'. She gets a name in the next chapter, but I'm not giving anything away!

* * *

****

**Constant Reminders  
Chapter 1: Beginnings?  
**By aelrayne

The girl sat at the bar, staring at the rows of bottles that were lined up on the shelves behind the counter. Glancing downward she took another sip of what the bartender had given her, a toxic looking mix that he had called beer.

'Tastes more like engine oil mixed with lighter fluid with a dash of…' she sniffed delicately at the mug '…Tabasco sauce. ' Shrugging she braced herself mentally and gulped down the rest of the mug. Folding her hands together she leaned on the counter and rested her head on her hands. She glanced up and saw the bartender staring at her funnily. 'Well that's no surprise. I'm a girl and probably around 10 years younger than anyone else in this place.' Running her right hand over her blond hair, which was currently in a long braid down her back, she let her hand fall to rest on the holster strapped to her right thigh.

Sighing deeply she raised her eyes until they met the gaze of the barkeeper. "Another round, please."

* * *

Seamus Harper looked around the bar with apprehension. Beka and Dylan were currently talking with a supplier of parts that the Andromeda desperately needed, the others had disappeared, and he was left at loose ends. 

'I'm here, might as well get something to drink. I wonder if they have Sparky Cola…?' Walking up to the bar he took the only available seat, one next to a girl with a long blonde braid and a lethal looking gun strapped to her thigh. The barkeeper plunked a mug of something in front of her and turned to look at Harper.

"What do ya want?" He asked gruffly. Nonchalantly as he could Harper countered "What are you serving? Anything non-alcoholic?" Noticing the barkeeper's stunned expression Harper continued "If I have any alcohol I'll die pretty quick and then I wouldn't be able to pay…" "I think I've got some cola in the back. Just let me check." Grinning inwardly as he watched the barkeeper scuttle away, Harper relaxed.

"Wish I'd thought of that trick. Then I wouldn't be stuck drinking this crap."

Surprised Harper realized that the silent girl had spoken this. "Yeah?" He replied "What is it supposed to be?"

The girl made a funny sound that could pass for a laugh if he used his imagination, and replied "I ordered beer. After much consideration I've decided that it's actually engine oil with lighter fluid and a dash of Tabasco sauce."

Smiling at this Harper turned and looked at the girl directly for the first time. She was hunched over the counter and he couldn't see her face, but she didn't look any older that 20 at the most.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Harper asked his companion. The girl quickly sat up and whirled around to face Harper, her anger evident. "Who on Earth…" the girl started, but trailed off when she faced Harper for the first time.

Bright blue eyes met bright blue eyes.

Harper's eyes widened until they resembled dinner plates, and it appeared that the girl's eyes had undergone a similar transformation.

Swallowing audibly the girl whispered "Shay…?"

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first stab at an Andromeda fic, so tell me what you think!

Coming up…The girl's identity is revealed, Beka gets curious, and a fight breaks out.


	2. Known Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ships portrayed in the show 'Andromeda'. They belong to Tribune and Gene Roddenberry and a bunch of other rich-and-smart people. I do own Bianca/Maggie (It'll become clear later), any other characters that aren't on the show, and this story. Any similarities to people or situations, real or imagined, are entirely and completely accidental.

* * *

****

**Constant Reminders  
Chapter 2- Known Strangers.  
**By aelrayne

The girl's hand trembled as she reached out and lightly rested her fingers on the man's…no, _Shay's_ shoulder. She shook her head in a feeble attempt to control the thoughts running through her head.

'I can't believe he's alive!' "I…I thought you died in the attack Shay." She could see the confusion in his eyes as he looked her over, trying to place her amongst the jumble that was his memories. Then recognition dawned.

"Bianca, is that you? Oh my God. You're alive!" Seeing the obvious expression of delight on his face Bianca leaned over and quickly hugged Shay, then pulled back and regained her seat.

"Shay…" Bianca shook her head. "I just can't believe this. That you're alive after all these years…and you got that port!" With this revelation Bianca groped for her mug and, without her gaze ever leaving Shay, took a drink.

'What possessed me to drink this?' Upon voicing her thought Shay laughed and Bianca's face broke out into a reluctant smile. It felt good to smile again.

Barely looking up as the bartender came and gave Shay his drink Bianca inquired "What have you been up to, Shay? It's been…"

"8 years. " This revelation was followed with a heavy silence, as the two of them remembered the events that had torn them apart.

"They all died, didn't they?"

Shay bent his head. "Pretty much. Those who didn't die went insane with grief. It wasn't a nice thing to be a part of. But how did you escape?"

Bianca bowed her head. "I didn't, really. Instead of dying, I was captured by…Nietzscheans. I was given as a present to an elder. Luckily, he took a liking to me. I became his protégé. His son didn't like the old family tradition, so I became heir to an empire."

Looking confused Shay inquired "What sort of empire does a Nietzschean give to a human?"

Smiling ruefully Bianca replied "An empire of stealing and smuggling."

Bianca could see the dawning disgust on Shay's face. Swallowing heavily she stared at Shay and waited for his judgement.

'Please Shay, don't hate me for what I've had to become. I had to survive somehow. I'm sure you understand that, deep down.'

* * *

Beka entered the smoky bar, and carefully hid the disgust on her face.

'I thought Harper was trying to avoid places like this. I only hope he hasn't insulted someone important.' Letting her gaze flicker carefully around the room, her eyes finally rested on the form of her faithful engineer.

'There he is…who's that he's talking to? Looks like a girl…please Harper don't get into trouble.'

As she got closer she could see that all was not well in paradise. But it was slightly different from the scenes she had witnessed before. Yes, there was Harper and an attractive girl. They were facing one another, and it looked like they had been talking. But this time it was Harper whose expression contained thinly disguised disgust, and the young girl's expression was hopeful.

'Usually it's vice-versa…what's this all about, I wonder?' Carefully schooling her expression so that she would not betray any of the rampant curiosity that she was holding inside, Beka walked up to Harper and rested her hand on his shoulder.

Harper started at the unexpected weight of a hand descending onto her shoulder. Quickly turning around he was confronted by the worried face of Beka.

Glad for this sudden interruption Harper grinned, then composed his face into an expression of curiosity. "Boss…why are you here? Don't you have some sort of meeting?"

Beka looked confused for a moment, then replied "Oh…the meeting? We finished early."

'Please say we need to go back to the Andromeda now.' Clearing his throat Harper queried "And…?"

"We need to go. " Glancing at Bianca quickly Beka stated "Now."

* * *

Harper almost sighed with relief, and turned back to Bianca. He was about to say goodbye when she looked him in the eyes and turned back to the bar.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Have a nice life. " Harper could feel Bianca's disappointment and closed his eyes.

'How can I do this? Just turn my back on her? Just because she's a smuggler, and I'm on the straight and narrow…I've done things I'm not proud of in order to get off Earth and get my port. Maybe I can convince her to go straight…but how?'

Then it came to him in a flash of insight. 'But will Dylan agree? I know Bianca has qualifications outside of being a smuggler. Well, I'll never know unless I try.'

"Bianca…" Harper swallowed as she turned to face him. The look in her eyes was one of thinly veiled disappointment. "Um…I was wondering…do you have a ship?"

Harper could feel the waves on confusion coming off both women. He turned to Beka and gave her the I'm Seamus Zelanzy Harper, super-genius and I know what I'm doing look, and turned back to Bianca. Her expression was blank, not revealing any emotion.

'Bet you've become a super poker player.' Harper cocked his head to one side and waited for Bianca's reply.

Her tone was brisk as she replied crisply "No, I don't. Why?"

Harper leaned onto the bar and let his finger run through the damp circle that someone's drink had left there. Keeping his tone casual her countered "Are you in the middle of a…" he swallowed, then grimaced "…a job?"

Harper glanced up at her face, and noted that her expression hadn't changed. 'She knows I'm up to something, but she doesn't know exactly what. She's being cautious. Considering her line of work' he grimaced again 'I'm not surprised.'

Bianca turned back to face the bar, and crossed her arms over her chest. Nonchalantly she replied. "No. And, just in case you were wondering, I work alone."

Harper tried not to smile at this. 'Perfect. Now, to put my plan in motion.' Swallowing carefully Harper spoke the words that could change his life forever.

"Do you want to come with me?" He could see the confusion in Bianca's eyes, and winced as Beka elbowed him in the side. 'Sorry Boss, but I have to do this.'

Bianca looked surprised at his question. "Go with you where?"

Harper smiled and replied cockily "Onto the Andromeda."

* * *

Authors Note: I know I promised a fight, but I felt that this was a good place to stop. Again, read and review. Suggestions welcome!

Coming up…An unexpected answer, a fight (I promise this time for real) and a not-so-great escape.


	3. Moving Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ships portrayed in the show 'Andromeda'. They belong to Tribune and Gene Roddenberry and a bunch of other rich-and-smart people. I do own Bianca/Maggie, (It'll become clear later), any other characters that aren't on the show, and this story. Any similarities to people or situations, real or imagined, are entirely and completely accidental. 

The same legend still applies, ' ' still denotes thoughts, etc. 

* * *

****

Constant Reminders  
Chapter 3: Moving Glass

Beka stared at Harper like he had grown an finger from his forehead. 'What does he think he's doing. Dylan's gonna kill him for inviting this girl onto Andromeda. Hell, I'm gonna kill him for inviting her onto Andromeda.' 

Beka was about to drag Harper away before he got in too deep, but the girl beat her to it by answering. 

Smiling kindly at Harper the girl answered softly "I can't go with you Harper. Thank you anyway. But going anywhere with you, let alone onto your ship, is impossible."

"Why not?" Harper queried. Beka could tell that he was confused, and disappointed. 

'Why is this girl so important to him? Is she…from his past? From Earth?'

************

Bianca could see the hurt on Shay's face, but she knew there was nothing she could say to explain her refusal. 'If I tell him and Gar finds out, Shay will be dead faster that you could teach a Nietzschean to shoot a gun.'

"I just can go with you, and I can't explain why not. Please leave it alone?" Bianca stared into his eyes, hoping to get her message through. Finally Shay nodded silently and then turned back to the woman beside him.

"Uh…Boss, would you mind giving us a few moments? Just to…umm…finish up our conversation" Bianca quickly turned to face the bar, not able to stand Shay's pained expression. After a few words Bianca heard the woman leave, and then Shay turned to face the bar again. A heavy silence descended over them, broken only by the soft sounds of Shay drinking his cola. 

'I hate this…discomfort. I wish I could tell him what was wrong, share my troubles. But I did that once, and look what happened.' Bianca grabbed her mug with both hands and took a sip, hoping the feeling of the toxic fluid burning her esophagus and stomach would distract her. It didn't.

Bianca swallowed heavily and then stared into the mirror across the back of the bar. Fixing her eyes on Shay's reflection she began. "I wish I could explain. But it's…complicated." 

Shay lifted his head and stared into the mirror, so that their gazes met. "Bianca…if I can help, let me. Let me help you out of your mess and put you into a better place. "

Bianca almost started to cry at this. Carefully schooling her expression, so as to not betray her feelings, she scanned the room through the mirror, looking everywhere…except at Shay. She was almost ready to face him again when her gaze fell on the reflection from the door. And on the 3 men that had just entered. 

'Shit…Gar. I've got to get Shay out of here. Hell, I've got to get out of here. ' Quickly looking away from the mirror she hunched over, and tried to look inconspicuous. 

"Shay…" Bianca said, thinking quickly "I don't want to talk about this. You're ship's called Andromeda, right?" At Shay's affirmative nod she continued "Well, I'll get in touch with you as soon as my little…misunderstanding is cleared up, okay?"

"No Bianca, that is not okay." Bianca was startled by the vehemence in Shay's voice. "I want to help you. I feel…responsible for you."

'Oh God Shay, please, just leave!' Bianca was about to voice her thought when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Slowly siting upright Bianca swiveled to face her enemy, her nemesis. He looked to be about 25, was around 6 feet tall, and had brown hair and green eyes. He was coldly handsome, but it was marred by the obvious cruelty in his eyes. He was dressed similarly to her, with black pants, a black shirt, and a long black trench coat. His hand was resting almost negligently on his gun. Gar's two musclemen were dressed like him, except without guns. Bianca felt her blood run cold as Gar spoke. 

"Well, well, well…what have we here? It wouldn't be a certain traitor, would it? No, not our Mags. She wouldn't do something like betray us, would she? And what have we here? " Bianca's eyes widened as Gar's attention was suddenly focused on Shay. 

"That's no-one Gar. Just a guy in a bar, ya know? C'mon Gar, you gotta believe that I'd never sell you out to anyone. Ever!"

Gar slowly turned to face her. 'C'mon Gar, believe me so that I can get Shay the hell outta here!' She smiled slightly as Gar looked her over. She was starting to relax when Gar smiled. 

'He looks so…inhuman. This is not good' Bianca slowly got off the stool and faced him. "Gar…?" Bianca queried with a hint of nervousness in her voice. She was about to continue when Gar stepped forward, so that they stood mere inches from each other. 

Gar smirked evilly and spoke. "No, you wouldn't, not you…you lying bitch!!!" Gar screamed the last three words and grabbed the front of her shirt, heaving her up and throwing her into the mirror. 

************

Harper had been getting gradually more nervous throughout this confrontation, but when the guy had heaved Bianca into the mirror, he shot off his stool and leapt over the counter quickly. Kneeling beside her prostrate form Harper say that her eyes were open and that she was fine, except for a myriad of small cuts. 

"Are…are you okay?" Harper stammered. 'I'll kill that guy…Gar or whatever. I'll kill him for this.' Harper's thoughts were stopped suddenly when Bianca put her hand on his arm.

"Shay, I'm fine. But you gotta get out of here quick. Before…" Harper was about to ask what she was going to say, when he was lifted off his feat and pushed away from Bianca. One of Gar's musclemen had come behind the bar and was proceeding to rudely pull Bianca to her feet, before pushing her towards Harper. Shards of glass fell off Bianca and to the ground as she stumbled backwards, catching the light until falling to glisten on the floor. Harper caught her before she could fall and helped steady her. 

Bianca nodded to him and then swiveled and nimbly leaped over the counter, landing crouched, a few feet from Gar. Harper could only watch as she made to leap over the bar again, except this time her legs were completely extended and she hit Gar in the stomach. Gracefully she landed behind the bar and twirled to face the stunned muscleman. Nimbly evading his punches she drew back a step and kicked him in the stomach. As he reeled back she quickly grabbed him by the shirt and slammed her head against his. Letting go of him she again leapt over the bar, leaving the man to fall, stunned, to the floor.

'Wow. She wasn't kidding when she said that I didn't want to know.' Harper continued to watch the dramatic scene unfold, one slender girl versus three fully-grown and heavily muscled men, and she was kicking their asses. 

Facing the other muscleman Bianca again dodged a few punches. As he attempted to punch her again Bianca sidestepped it and grabbed his wrist. Using his own momentum against him she threw him into a table. She then twirled, fists up to face Gar, who was now standing upright and, of all things, clapping"

"Well done Mags. I should have known you'd make short work of them. That's why I made sure to have a few extra…helpers. " Harper could only look on as 5 men stepped out from the crowd that had quickly surrounded the bar, and smiled evilly at Bianca. 

'Well, now's the time to show Bianca that I can help her out of her problems.' Looking around Harper noticed a door a few feet away, leading towards the back "Bianca!" Harper hissed at her. "Come here!" At his urgent summons Bianca again leaped over the bar and stood in front of Harper. "Trust me. " Harper whispered, and then grabbed Bianca's arm and ran through the door and into a hallway. 

"Shay, what are you doing?" Bianca asked him as they dashed down the hallway, past various doors. "I'm saving you…ah-ha! " Harper exclaimed gleefully. Stopping in front of a door he opened in and leapt inside. Bianca looked down the hallway at the mob that was slowly advancing, Gar at the head. Ducking a bullet she leapt into the dark room after Harper and slammed the door shut, bolting it from the inside. 

"It won't hold them for long." Harper barely heard her speak. He was busy fiddling with a strange looking device that he'd pulled from the pocket of his trench coat. 'Just a few more adjustments and…voila! I am a freaking genius'. 

"Shay…" Bianca sounded slightly angry, so he got off the floor and showed her the gadget. "What is that? And shouldn't we be worried about a more…pressing matter?" Bianca's words were emphasized by a large thump as someone outside tried to break down the door. 

Harper smiled confidently. "Don't worry. I so know what I'm doing. This baby " Harper waved the gizmo in a circle "is gonna get us out of here. And they aren't gonna be able to tell where we went. "

Harper could tell that Bianca was not exactly as enthusiastic as he was, but he chose to ignore the look on her face. He waited until she gave into her curiosity.

"Ok then Shay, what does it do?" Smiling Harper turned around to face the window on the far wall. 

"Let me show you…okay!" With that Harper pressed a button and a strange green light enveloped the room. 

As the light began to fade Harper heard Bianca gasp. Where the window had been was now…nothing. An empty window frame. 

"Where is the glass Shay?" Harper began to smirk. "Behind you, leaning against the wall. I made this puppy" Harper patted his gizmo "off a design for a molecular transporter. I simply made the design portable. I am a freaking genius, you know."

Bianca winced as another thump shook the door. "We'd better got outta here. Walking over to the window Bianca leaned out, holding onto the frame for support. 

"Good thing that this place is on the ground floor, eh Bianca?" Ignoring the glare that she sent his way Harper nimbly jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. Jumping down beside him Bianca looked back into the room. 

"Watch it Bianca. I'm gonna replace the glass now. " Pressing a second button the green light flashed again, and as soon as Harper cleared his eyes he reached over and touched the glass. Smirking again he put his gadget back into his pocket, and turned to face Bianca. 

"Now what?" She asked candidly. "It's up to you. My offer is still open, and if you're as popular as that " Harper nodded back towards the room, where the door was beginning to splinter "you probably should accept. "

Bianca started to walk towards the end of the alley where they had emerged, and Harper quickly followed. Turning right at the end they walked away from the bar. Harper tried to read the expression on her face, but couldn't. Suddenly she stopped and turned to face Harper. 

"Won't your captain and crewmates be…upset?" Harper smiled at the thought of the various reactions he would get when he told them. 

"Oh yeah…but I think that you can handle anything that they throw at you. Literally. And it would be nice to have another full time fighter aboard. "

Bianca suddenly looked suspicious. "What do you mean 'another'? " 

Harper cringed slightly. 'Oh man, what about Tyr? What's he going to think about a human that could probably kick his ass? And how will she handle a Nietzschean? Oh well' "Well…we have a Nietzschean crewmember. He's our weapons officer."

Harper stood still, waiting for some response from her, but was totally surprised when she smiled. "A Nietzschean? That's great. I can actually spar with someone properly trained. And I'm sure he won't mind the opportunity to practice either. It's hard to do some of the moves without someone to spar with."

Harper realized that at the moment he probably vaguely resembled a fish, so he closed his mouth, the smiled back. "I knew that there wouldn't be a problem. After all." "You're a freaking genius." Bianca finished for him. "I catch on quick Shay. I just need to stop by my hotel to grab my stuff, and then we can head to your ship. 

Harper was ecstatic. "You're coming. That's great! Let's go get your stuff. Oh, and Bianca?" She turned to face him again, and Harper couldn't help but smile. "It's Harper now." 

"Okay then, **Harper**, shall we?" Bianca motioned to the sidewalk in front of her, and they headed off towards her hotel. 

************

And if you were a fly in the alley, you would have seen Gar bust into the room, gun in hand, only to be confronted with an empty room with a window that was, for some reason, slightly bent inwards. 

"I'll find you Mags, and when I do…" Gar hissed under his breath, before twirling around and marching out of the room, leaving his men dumfounded. 

* * *

Authors Note: A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I hope you like it so far!

Coming up…More danger, an angry crew, and some plotting. 


	4. Kit and Kin

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
Legend: See previous chapters  
Time: Set some time after Ouroboros. 

* * *

****

Chapter 4  
Kit and Kin

Bianca and Harper walked down the street, not hurrying but not dawdling either. 

'If Gar has found out where I'm staying, there will be a guard there…I think that I can safely assume that Herlon is out of the picture…damn, why did this have to backfire on me?' Bianca glanced around, before grabbing Harper's arm and pulling him into an alley. 

"What the…?" he stammered. Bianca smiled slightly and gestured at the fire escape a few feet away. "We've got to go in the back way. Gar probably has people watching everywhere, so this is safest. Come on!" With that Bianca turned and grabbed hold of the ladder, and began to climb. After a few seconds she could here the sounds of Harper climbing behind her. 

Quickly ascending the fire escape Bianca reached the 3rd floor and started to climb over the railing. Harper reached out and grabbed her arm. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Smiling reassuringly at Harper Bianca replied, "My room is 2 windows over. I left it open slightly just incase something went wrong. I'll be back in just a second with my bags." True to her word Bianca nimbly edged over to her window, slipped inside, grabbed her bags, and within seconds was back on the windowsill. 

"Harper!" Bianca called quietly. Harper was looking around nervously, and Bianca knew that he was afraid that Gar would pop up at any second. He looked to face her and Bianca lifted up her small duffel bag. "Catch!" With that warning she expertly threw her bag and, displaying stunning reflexes, Harper reached out and…missed. The bag hit him full in the chest, causing him to fall backwards and hit his head on the next stairs. 

"Sha…Harper!" Bianca called out worriedly. Harper shook his head, slowly heaved himself up, and grinned to show that he was all right. Bianca shook her head at the look on his face; he had obviously not expected her to throw quite so well…or so hard. 

'I've learned many things since that day 8 years ago…I just hope that I can finally stop using my knowledge. And that my knowledge doesn't bring about anyone else's death.'

"Jeez Bianca…" Harper moaned, bring Bianca to the present, "you could've given my a bit more warning. But that would have been way too easy. "

"Without a doubt. I've got another bag for you, if you think you can handle it?"

Harper smirked. "I can handle anything you throw my way. Umm…but don't take that literally." 

Bianca smiled, and then reached back down and grabbed another duffel bag, identical to the first. Raising an eyebrow at Harper's disconcerted look she tossed the bag towards him. This time, however, Harper's efforts were rewarded, and he caught the bag quite neatly. Bianca smiled again as Harper began to sway side to side in an impromptu victory 'dance'. 

'I think I've smiled more in the half-hour that I've been back with him than any time in the past 8 years. ' Bianca realized with a start. 'But that's okay. I think that I finally have a reason to smile again. And who knows how long this reason will last?'

Leaning back again Bianca grabbed her last bag. Leaning out of the window she motioned at Harper. "Harper, take those two down. I'll be there in a sec, ok?" Nodding, Harper picked up her bags and started to descend. Bianca threw the bag at the landing and winced as it hit the railing and then toppled over to rest on the grate bottom with a loud 'thump'. 'Well, just in case Gar's men didn't know I was here, they do now.' Deciding to leave the window open Bianca leaped over to the stairs, landing crouched beside her bag. Grabbing the bag's handles she quickly descended the stairs, jumping down the last set to land on the ground. 

Turning to face Harper, Bianca asked "Which way to the ship?" 

"This way." Harper motioned, and she was about to follow him when she heard a yell. Looking up she saw a shape descending the stairs. "Run Shay!" she yelled. Turning to flee they headed towards the far end of the alley. The figure on the stairs stopped for a second and fumbled with something, then suddenly started to fire at them. Ducking as a shot went over her head Bianca dropped her bag, grabbed her gun, flicked off the safety, and fired in one smooth motion. The man on the stairs winced, dropped his gun, grabbed his leg, and slowly toppled over. Flicking the safety back on she re-holstered her gun and smirked at Harper. "Got to work on my aim." She said dryly. 

"Very funny." He countered. "And I thought I told you to call me Harper?" Rolling her eyes at his wit Bianca was about to grab her bag when a flash of metal caught her eye. Tackling Harper she forced him to the ground and then rolled off him, seizing her gun in the process. Firing twice at the shape she was pleased to see the man wince as his gun was shot out of his hand, and then topple over as her second shot hit his leg. 

Replacing her gun Bianca helped Harper up before brushing herself off. Bianca said tranquilly "We should probably get the hell out of Dodge before any more of my 'friends' decide to drop in for tea." 

Harper stared at her. "Thanks for that brilliant suggestion Bianca. Let's go!" Surrendering to Harper's incessant tugging at her sleeve Bianca picked up her bag and they hurried towards the spaceport. 

************

Tyr sat, bored and restless, in the cockpit of the Eureka Maru. 'If you could call this hunk of trash a ship and this…place a cockpit.' Not normally given to bouts of impatience, Tyr was amazed to find himself tapping his fingers in annoyance against one of the consoles. Folding his arms against his chest, Tyr was about to ask Dylan what time it was, when the unmistakable hiss of the Maru's door opening filled the air. Tyr was about to call out to Harper when he heard the unmistakable sound of a second pair of boots treading on the floor. 

'What has that foolish little man done now?' Tyr thought with annoyance. Almost immediately the rest of the crew appeared from the various parts of the ship where they had been waiting for their crewmate to return. Tyr stood up, tilted his head to the side, and waited for the show to begin. 

Harper appeared in the doorway, laden with bags. Right behind him was a girl, carrying another bag. Seeing the looks on his crewmate's faces, Harper flashed a nervous grin. "Hey everyone…" He tapered off as Dylan gave him a glare. 

"Care to explain your tardiness, Mr. Harper?" The Highguard captain was obviously seething. "And also the presence of your companion?" 

Tyr switched his attention to the girl that had accompanied Harper. She appeared to be about 18, with a long blonde braid and intelligent blue eyes. 'Harper's eyes.' Tyr noted with a start. She was dressed in black leather pants, a black tank top, a long black trench coat and black combat boots. Her ensemble was completed with a gun strapped to her right thigh and a disaffected expression on her face. She also had a few smudges of dirt on her pants. 'Harper's reasoning for letting her aboard will undoubtedly provide several hours of entertainment. 

While Tyr had been examining her the girl had been doing her own appraisal of the crew and, when her gaze had alighted on Tyr, he could have sworn that a small smile had tugged at her mouth. 'I must be affected by the long hours of boredom, as her smiling at the sight of me is highly unlikely.' Harper's gaze had been flitting between Dylan and the girl, and suddenly he swallowed deeply and spoke. 

"Dylan…umm…this is Bianca. I kinda invited her to…" Harper here started to stutter, much to Tyr's amusement "…I invited her to come with us. To join the crew."

The explosion was instantaneous. "**WHAT?!?!?!"** Dylan bellowed. "WHAT IN THE UNIVERSE POSSESED YOU TO INVITE THAT…GIRL ONTO **MY** SHIP?" By this point Dylan was turning a becoming shade of purple, which Tyr was certain was not healthy. 

Tyr glanced about, trying to gauge the reactions of the rest of the crew. Rev Bem looked calm, but a little shocked. Beka was hyperventilating, caught between killing Harper and saving Dylan's sanity. Dylan had begun muttering under his breath, but Tyr could hear some choice words, such as 'maim', 'mutilate', 'execute', and 'Harper'. And Trance looked angry too, but also a little…hurt. Tyr himself felt only mild annoyance and…curiosity. Although he would have died before admitting it, Tyr was curious why Harper had invited the girl. 'What's so special about this Bianca?'

Harper was wincing and fidgeting, waiting for Dylan to calm down enough to resume breathing. 'Let's hear his explanation. This shall be quite…delightful.'

"Why, Harper?" Dylan croaked. Harper turned to look at the girl, who closed her eyes and then nodded once, quickly. Harper turned back to face the angry stares of his crewmates. 

"I invited Bianca because…" he swallowed once "…because…because she's my…she's…my cousin."

* * *

Authors Note: Please review and tell me what you think! It makes my day. 

Coming next…more reactions, some catching up, and a very angry guy.


End file.
